


The Responsible One

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Cab
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something catches Cash's attention enough that he turns his head, and Spencer thinks, <i>Shit. Oh, shit.<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Responsible One

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some interview with The Cab where they talk about how Spencer recognized them because they'd been at the first Panic show, which seemed possible but implausible to me. So then I thought, "Why is there no Cash/Spencer or Singer/Spencer fic where Spencer recognizes them when they run into him at the Cobra show because he fucked one of them after Panic's first show?" And then I wrote this instead. A little on the self-indulgent side and possibly not entirely reality compliant.

The kids - and, okay, Spencer's not _that_ old, but these kids can't even be out of high school - who come up to him and Jon at a Cobra show are all smiles. The one with the hair is Alex, and the other one, the one who could be anyone but looks vaguely familiar, is Cash.

Something catches Cash's attention enough that he turns his head, and Spencer thinks, _Shit. Oh, shit._

Last time he saw that profile, it was between Brendon's hands, Brendon pressing the kid up against a wall and kissing him. Their first show, in that time when Brendon was too reckless with freedom, and Spencer came around a corner and found Brendon making out with some boy. But not just some boy, _this_ boy, who's talking bass with Jon while his sweetheart of a friend finds enough boldness to hand over a CD of demos.

He has to listen to it. Of course, he would anyway. They wouldn't be anywhere if Ryan hadn't gotten Pete to listen to them more or less the same way.

They're good. Rough, but good enough, and he makes everyone else listen to it too, sober, even.

He doesn't tell Brendon, isn't even sure, really, that Brendon will recognize Cash. That too reckless period lasted a while.

It takes a couple of minutes, of chaotic introductions of names and instruments, before Brendon's eyes widen. He's back to normal fast enough that Spencer wouldn't have even noticed if he wasn't watching for it. When he looks at Shane, he can tell that Shane noticed it too.

Brendon's more hyper than usual, bouncing all around everywhere. Spencer can see that Alex pretty much worships him already, and Cash is smart enough to be subtle about making eyes at him. Brendon calms down a little when they start playing music, at least until Jon starts picking out the bass line to "A Whole New World," and Brendon and Alex launch into an excited duet.

They send The Cab home after a couple of hours of trading off performing and watching. Ryan goes outside to call Pete and smoke up with Jon. Spencer and Shane watch Brendon bounce around for a couple of minutes before Spencer decides it's enough.

He wraps his arms around Brendon and all but drags him to the couch. He pulls Brendon down with him to sit on his lap. It takes a while, but Brendon eventually calms down. Even Brendon's calm is pretty hyper, so then he smacks a kiss onto Spencer's cheek and goes out to join Jon and Ryan.

"He hooked up with one of them," Shane doesn't quite ask.

Spencer tips his head back against the couch. This is going to be such a fucking disaster. "Cash."

He doesn't have to think about it for a while. They have their own shit to do, and so does The Cab, and if Brendon sees Cash, Spencer doesn't know about it.

Then The Cab wants Brendon to sing on one of their songs, and Patrick is somehow involved, which means it's probably worth it. Spencer is not about to let Brendon go off to spend time with Patrick - which means Pete too - and The Cab unsupervised, so he goes to LA with him.

Brendon starts hooking up with Cash again on the first night they're there, but they're both just smart enough that Spencer's pretty sure he's the only one who figures it out.

They've been there a couple of days, and they're just horsing around in the studio when Brendon drapes his arms over Cash to show him something on the bass. Spencer can see the moment Alex figures it out and braces himself for the storm that's sure to follow. It turns out to be the _weirdest_ fight he's ever witnessed, and, well, Ryan and Brendon, so that's saying something.

Alex settles himself into a chair as far away from Cash as he can get and still be in the same room and pulls out his phone. A couple of moments later, Cash's phone buzzes. Alex's thumbs fly over the buttons on his phone and Cash's phone buzzes again. Then again. And again and again and again. Cash reads every message and looks over at Alex, who never looks up, every second or third one. After a while, and, seriously, Spencer has never seen anyone text this much at once, especially not to someone who's in the same damn room, Cash does more than just look at his phone, and Alex's phone buzzes.

Brendon, by now, is absorbed in something on the keyboard with Marshall, and neither Johnson nor Ian seems particularly bothered by the constant buzzing of texts.

Spencer's pretty sure that Alex doesn't talk directly to Cash for three days. Johnson finally tells Spencer, "We just stay out of it when they fight," and Brendon spends his time outside of the studio dramatically draping himself all over Spencer and saying things like, "I'm so bored. Entertain me, Spencer Smith!"

On the fourth day, The Cab is late to the studio. Alex hasn't straightened his hair, and he bounds over to Brendon to give him a giant hug. When he tips his head to whisper something to Brendon, Spencer can see the hickey on the side of his neck. Cash settles down easily, and Alex pulls a chair up to sit close to him. They're both practically sparkling.

Brendon and Spencer drive back home to Vegas the next day. They have Spencer's car, so he takes Brendon home first and helps him carry his stuff in. They're barely through the door when Brendon drops the bags he's carrying

Spencer swears as he trips over Brendon's duffel.

Brendon doesn't seem to notice. He flings himself across the entryway, into the living room, and onto Shane. "Shane! I missed you so much!"

"You've only been gone a week," Shane laughs, but he has his arms wrapped around Brendon and is holding him close.

"Hi, Shane." Spencer gets half a nod of greeting in return. He puts down the guitar case he brought in on the floor next to Brendon's other stuff. "Brendon, all your crap is on the floor." He's not sure it gets through because Brendon is already talking a mile a minute about their time in LA.

Spencer lets himself out.

When he gets home, his front door is unlocked and Ryan is lying on his couch wearing God only knows what. He has one arm over his eyes and the other trailing artfully on the floor. Spencer would make fun of him for it, but he appears to be asleep.

Spencer takes his bags into his bedroom, lets them drop to the floor, and pulls out his phone. He sends Haley a quick text - _i miss u_ \- and starts unpacking while he waits for her to call back.


End file.
